Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi
The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi is a Mythical Zoan class Devil Fruit that allows it user to transform into an Angel. .The fruit is called the Human-Human Fruit, Model: Angel in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub. It was eaten by Vermilion D. Kara's cat, Yuri. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths By consuming the fruit, Yuri has been given human intelligence, allowing him to understand and communicate in human language. The fruit has also given Yuri the ability to perceive concepts such as medicine that a cat would not comprehend. It also allows him to transform into human/cat hybrid forms. The true advantage of the fruit, however, is that it allows its user to sprout large angelic wings that give them the ability to fly. Weaknesses The major weakness of the fruit, in the case of Yuri, is that the forms it gives him do not outright resemble humans and are often mistaken for something else. Examples include his human form still possessing cat ears and a muzzle and his human hybrid form being no different from a regular cat apart from walking on two legs. However, despite this, one advantage of this is that Yuri can easily hide from enemies while in a form they have not seen before. While flying, the user can carry objects or people, but is limited to carrying only one passenger. Furthermore, there is also a time limit to how long the user can fly, as the wings disappear after the user's stamina is depleted. The users can also change the speed in which they fly, but the faster they go, the more energy they consume. Other than that, the user is susceptible to standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Yuri for a variety of ways. Yuri mostly uses them in order to interact and understand humans. He has used them to a point that he is able to talk human whilst in his normal animal form. In the midst of battle, Yuri has also used his Devil Fruit powers in order to fight enemies with the strength given by the Devil Fruit. Transformations Unlike most Zoan Devil Fruit users, Yuri possesses the ability to turn into five forms. With training, Yuri has gained the ability to control when his wings are manifested, giving hime two extra forms. These forms are called Grace Mode, his normal form, Guile Mode, his human hybrid form, Cherub Mode, his angel hybrid form, Vanguard Mode, his human form, and Seraph Mode, his angel form. Grace Mode in his cat form.]] is Yuri's form as a normal panther, useful for general travel on foot as well as combat. It is called "Grace Boost" in the Viz Manga, but it keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. Being his original form, this is apparently the only form that actually ages as Yuri grows older. It is unknown whether or not his overall aging process is halted or even nullified whenever he assumed his other Zoan forms. Despite cat physiology possessing no vocal cords capable of human speech, Yuri is able to speak the human tongue in this form, similar to a few other animals in the One Piece World like Pappug or Chopper. During battle, Yuri usually uses this to run across the battlefield or bite an opponent with his powerful jaws and sharp claws. During any other time, Yuri is almost completely disguised in this form as he looks like a normal panther. This form also allows him to track his friends or enemies more easily thanks to the cat's strong sense of smell and of hearing. Yuri looks like a typical panther in this form, the only thing differentiating him from other cats, other than his clothes, being his large size as a full grown panther. This is also the only form that is posted on Yuri's wanted poster. However, due to its physique, Yuri was easily mistaken for a pet by the authorities, hence his lower bounty. Guile Mode in Guile Mode.]] is Yuri's cat and human hybrid look, with a small body and large head. Yuri is smarter in this form, and is seen in it most of the time. When fighting against enemies, Yuri usually changes into this form immediately in order to dodge an attack due to its small size. In the Viz Manga and edited FUNimation dub, it is named "Guile Boost", but it keeps its original name in the uncut FUNimation dub. This is also the form where he does his best thinking of strategies, as he can utilize both human intelligence and cat sensitivity at the same time. Cherub Mode in flight.]] is Yuri's cat and angel hybrid look, with a small body and large head, along with proportionally-sized and functional wings. Yuri is almost as smart in this form as he is in Guile Mode, and is seen in it almost as often. The true advantage of this form is that it gives Yuri the advantage of Guile Mode's small form combined with the high-speed maneuverability of flight. When fighting against enemies, Chopper usually changes into this form immediately in order to dodge an attack due to its small size and high maneuverability. In the Viz Manga, and edited FUNimation dub, it is named "Cherub Boost", but it keeps its original name in the uncut FUNimation dub. Vanguard Mode in Vanguard Mode.]] is Yuri's "human" form, which gives him a human-like appearance and height. In this form, nearly all of Yuri's cat physical characteristics are gone. All that remains is his round ears on top of his head, his black fur, and his white muzzle. This form also imbues Yuri with peak human strength and agility which comes in handy in battle or otherwise; on rare occasions this form has also been used to dodge in the air by turning into this form to fall at a faster rate. Yuri usually uses this form to try to blend in with other humans, but is often mistaken for some kind of hairy hominid cryptid. This form is also mistaken for a panther on its hind legs. While his voice stays the same in most of his forms, in becomes slightly deeper in this Mode. It is called "Weight Boost" in the Viz Manga and in the edited FUNimation English dub, but it keeps its original name in the uncut FUNimation dub and some later chapters of the Viz Manga. Seraph Mode in his angelic form.]] is Yuri's "angel" form, which gives him a human-like appearance and height, along with proportionally-sized wings. In this form, most of Yuri's cat physical characteristics are gone. All that remains is his round ears on top of his head, his black fur, and his white muzzle. This form also imbues Yuri with peak human strength and agility which comes in handy in battle or otherwise; on rare occasions this form has also been used to dodge in the air by turning into this form to fly while retaining high-leveled strength. Yuri usually uses this form only in combat, but has used it from time to time to make an impression of regality. While his voice stays the same in most of his forms, in becomes slightly deeper in this Mode. It is called "Seraph Boost" in the Viz Manga and in the edited FUNimation English dub, but it keeps its original name in the uncut FUNimation dub and some later chapters of the Viz Manga. History Trivia Creation and Concept External Links "External Links? Why would I have those?" Category:E'Athanata Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit